The Holy German Empire
The Holy German Empire was founded in 8,500,000,000 B.C. in an alternate-timeline Earth. (This Earth lacks the holy lands of course, so Germany holds the true holy lands very dearly. This pseudo Earth is called "Olympus Prime".) Their main religion is Lutheran Christianity, and the religion still runs strong among its people. An astonishing 98.5% of the population follows it. The 1.5% are in backwater provinces that are practically untouched by the Empire. Due to the immense size of Germany, they are forced to govern by previously mentioned Provinces. Each province acts as a miniature government inside the primary government, allowing Germany to operate on almost infinitely effective administration. Due to the strong, well-structured, smooth political system, topped with supreme loyalty, the Empire is able to control all its provinces from heavily protected "Administration Worlds", artificial moon-sized battle-stations that are absolutely covered in administrative buildings and offices. In order to keep its military cost-effective, high-ranking admirals and generals are often granted multiple corporations to generate money for their troops. These corporations are typically extremely large, and are usually behind the construction of ships and maintenance. Of course, they are still military-run so Germany has full control over them,but they can defend and run themselves. On top of this, most military personnel if not all are required to go through an Academy, which teaches them how to run said corporations amongst many, many other things. A German soldier can prove to be a tactical genius, as well as a very useful trooper and strategist. Leadership is key. As for technological advances, the Empire has proven to be a worthy adversary on multiple fronts. Their medicinal technology is impressive. Their weapons and defenses are decently ahead of their time. Their communications technology allows for instantaneous point-to-point communication, backed by an extremely large network of relays on heavily defended worlds. Their ships are typically very fast, save for a few larger ship classes (excluding the Cathedron class superdreadnought.) The German Military has many branches, as follows: German Crusade DivisionGCD, German Armed Forces/ArmyGARF, German Air ForceGAF, The Grand Naval Forces of Germany TGNFG, German Maritime Forces GMF, German Marine Corps GMC, German National Guard GNG, German Special Operations Brigade GSOB, and German Military Intelligence GMI. The National Guard serves as the main police force of Germany. Because of this, the National Guard is one of the largest branches of the German Military. Most police-assigned vehicles are replaced by military grade vehicles, such as urban-configured tanks, heavily armored police cruisers, HMG-mounted humvees, and so much more. Military service, in this aspect, holds a very high position honor-wise. Anyone in the military service is considered very honorable, and soldiers often receive discounts and reduced taxes. Age also works differently in Germany. Due to advanced medicines, Children often appear to be six or seven years old when they are only two. They also think and act as such, and therefore are usually sent to school. The German Education System works much like the American Education System, with twelve grades and sometimes preschool. Most children are too intelligent to be bothered with preschool. Typically, marriages happen between children of ages twelve and fourteen. Most fourteen year olds who have chosen to gone to Military Academies for their 6th-12th grade years are commonly found at the rank of Private, or Private First Class. At this age, a normal German 12-14 year old will appear to an outsider to be at least fifteen or sixteen. The age of driving and the age of consent are both at twelve years old. Due to tradition, most German children are well disciplined, intelligent, and very reasonable. Faith is also very prioritized upon. Non-military families enjoy an almost equally high standard of living, and cities are very clean and nice. The average middle-class individual with standard education (Elementary school through 2 years in college) typically make up to 110,000 Marks (term for a dollar) a year. Families average to be about 10-15 children by the fifth year of marriage. Thanks to medicine, this is easy to acheive and on top of that it does not reduce performance or pleasure in any way, as oppose to older society that had to deal with the issue of women becoming less "fun" the more children they gave birth to. To contribute to birth rates, contraception and abortion are both highly illegal. Abstinence is also legally enforced, yet the law is rarely ever broken and the punishment is fairly minor. Because of this, the Germans constantly expand and build newer, bigger cities across the stars to make space. Despite this, cities typically aren't that crowded and actually feel quite nice to live in. Business find prosperity in Germany, due to the large population and high standard of living. The markets are essentially a Free-Market. A capitalist utopia. The Imperial Office of Merchants controls some aspects of the market, especially flagging down poorly made bootlegs and preventing the sale of some things considered ridiculously controversial, mainly contraceptives. German Internet is also very free. Net Neutrality exists, and the Empire has a specially made algorithm that they plant in all internet service providers that allows the user maximum privacy, yet when they are seen as a threat, the German Secret Service knows almost instantly and keeps a watchful eyes on those who are dangerous. Average lower-class/working-class citizens can enjoy insanely fast speeds of internet, with the largest company, Nova Solaron, offering 850 Zettabytes per second download and upload for a low price of 15 Marks a month. Not having to be too concerned about resources with the existence of a technology known as a Fabricator, most German factories are usually extremely clean and produce high-end electronics. Other factories produce unusually healthy food that can taste extremely good. Traditional cooking and farming still exists as well, with restaurants being major attractions. Legally speaking, the people are very free. Only standard law is in place, mixed with religious law. Things like dissent(such as left-leaning views), abortions, and homosexuality can all be punished by death. Gun rights are heavily weighed upon, with civilians only being able to purchase a weapon if they are proven not to be a threat. Military grade weapons are unable to purchased, the alternative for civilians being Personal Defense Weaponry Overall, the German people are a proud, patriotic, and loyal people, who love to enjoy the advanced and generous society they live in. Germans now consider themselves a seperate species, a "better human", considered Encladian. The first recorded existence of a German happens to be Lord Arcadius, born some time before the foundation of the Empire. The Encladian species enjoys much more than standard humans, including agelessness, the ability to run faster, jump higher, think harder, see further, die less, have more blood, a stronger heart, tougher lungs, sturdier bones, quicker and larger growth, better endowments, more appealing appearances, sharper acuity, and a disturbing lack of fear. Encladians are psionically powerful as well, making them what a normal human would, with all factors considered, think of as perfect. Category:Empires Category:Wars (German) Category:Military Divisions (German) Category:Important Battles (German) Category:Systems(German) Category:Government Departments and Branches (German)